


Никто ничего не говорит.

by HSTWOg, OrionWerwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionWerwolf/pseuds/OrionWerwolf
Summary: Агент Стилински и агент Хейл работают в разных отделах ФБР. Стайлз трудится в отделе шпионажа, Дерек - в отделе Национальной безопасности.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No one says anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496486) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



> Данная работа переведена специально для сообщества HSTWOg [18+]  
> (https://vk.com/hstwog) и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только  
> авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

Они работают вместе, как собака и кошка: большая ворчливая кошка и чрезмерно восторженный щенок. Для Стайлза лучше всего – это не впутывать Дерека в свои планы. 

Но когда главный руководитель банды похитителей переходит им дорогу, то их команды не только решаются сотрудничать друг с другом, но и Стайлз с Дереком начинают работать вместе под прикрытием. Как пара. 

Пара. 

Месяц секретных работ предполагает, что Дерек и Стайлз становятся парой, и агент Лейхи предлагает им жить вместе, чтобы их отношения были правдоподобными (Стайлз поклялся отомстить). Один месяц чужих рук, ложной нежности, ложных объятий и поцелуев, и Дерек думает, что это, вероятно, не так уж и плохо – иметь Стайлза рядом, даже если он немного нервный и повсюду оставляет свои носки. Стайлз думает, что Дерек бывает очень милым, если помочь ему раскрыться, и что он удивительно хорош в объятиях. 

Итак, после ареста и прекращения похищений, Стайлз все еще остается у Дерека, и на этот счет никто ничего не говорит. 

Ничего не говорит и агент МакКолл, когда ловит их в конференц-зале. Они оба с покрасневшими щеками и растрепанными волосами. МакКолл только посылает сообщение агентам Мартин, Арджент и Тейт.


End file.
